


Earnest Civil Servants

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drama, Episode: s19e09 By Perjury, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can't stop you from running all the worse case scenarios in your head.  I've done the same.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earnest Civil Servants

**Author's Note:**

> When they start getting intimate in my head that means they're moving in to stay for a while. I dont mind really, there's a tiny bit of space in the corner near my medulla. I think. No matter, I like them so I think I'll keep them.

He could’ve died today; it was as simple as a matter of moments. If Bernard and Lupo hadn't come into that bathroom those “pretty ignoble crime scene photos” would’ve finally put Martin Winston behind bars where he belonged. The man was practically a serial killer and Mike didn’t want to be added to his list of victims. Just the thought, which he couldn’t stop from running through his mind like a reel no matter how much scotch he drank, made him sick to his stomach. It made him scared, vulnerable, and other adjectives that he would never express aloud as long as he lived. The best idea, probably not, but it was hard to change at 45.

He needed to feel alive, do something worthwhile. Maybe he would take Jack McCoy up on that time off. He could handle the pressure, the pressure was like his drug, but this was too much. This was more than anyone should have to take. Being murdered for doing your job…few things were more reprehensible.

“Oh God…mmm Mike…oh yeah.”

The sound of her voice brought him out of his thoughts. Guilt flickered for a moment, overtaking fear and dread. There was no way anything other than her should be on his mind right now. Connie…Consuela…his Sway. The way she moved underneath him. The way she gripped his back, his hips, and his ass made him delirious.

The little giggles she gave as the pistons fired in her brain while he thrust repeatedly in and out of her. Her breasts on his chest and her tongue in his mouth told him how much she wanted him. No way in hell should he be thinking about Martin Winston when such heaven was laid out before him. She was eager for him, hungry for him, and he for her. Connie made him feel alive.

Not just when he possessed her body, but every second of everyday. If she would’ve had to see him dead on that bathroom floor…no, Mike couldn’t think about it. Who would’ve comforted her, Jack? Cyrus Lupo? Some guy he didn’t even know and didn’t want to.

Mike groaned, spreading her thighs further apart as the feelings started to overwhelm him. He wanted her to come; he wanted Connie to come for him; with him. When she whimpered he stopped for just a moment.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He muttered, barely able to catch his breath enough to make a sentence.

“Don’t stop. You could never hurt me, mmm.” She gripped him tighter, pulling him into a passionate kiss. “Touch me, Mike, make me feel what you feel.”

Euphoria. He felt pure and utter euphoria. It started at the tips of his toes and spread through his body like a raging inferno. He was sweating, dripping with sweat and so was she.

When Connie smiled at him, it was almost better than the breathtaking climax they were about to share. When he touched her, her face, her breasts, her belly, and finally her clit…he could feel her rapture. It surrounded him like a light. It dragged him from the darkness of the pit of his own mind.

“Oh Sway, shit, oh God.” Mike took her hand; he loved when they touched her together.

Connie’s back arched, a long moan escaping her throat as her body shook. His did as well. She knew he was coming; they always fell together when they were like this. There weren't too many feelings equal to sharing this moment with Mike. It was glorious, sexy, healing…they were all of those things.

They didn’t need words, Connie loved words, but they didn’t need them. They spoke volumes with a tiny touch or a look or a kiss. And when he cried her name repeatedly into the crook of her neck as he filled her, Connie knew everything he ever felt. Things he felt for her, things he felt about anything and everything…he couldn’t hide it when he was stripped bare.

In the darkness there was just breathing. She held him on her, in her, and neither one of them moved. With a deep breath, Connie could smell him, them, scotch, and uneasiness. She stroked his back, long slow strokes as Mike’s breathing went from ragged to normal and finally to nearly relaxed. He didn’t want to leave; didn’t want to break the connection between them.

She could feel his desperation for it, his sense of fear at losing it. So she held him until he mustered the strength to collapse on the mattress beside her. Connie pulled up the sheet to cover her nakedness. Mike didn’t care as much, lying there on his stomach with the air on his skin would do. The feeling, the chill that made the hair all over his skin stand up, was welcome. She turned on her side and stroked his damp blonde hair.

“Son of a bitch.” He mumbled.

Connie didn’t speak; she just kept stroking his hair. She liked the way Mike sighed; knew it was helping him relax. He wasn’t going to forgot what happened for a long time, if ever. She could not let it consume him. Of course it would weigh on him for some time but it couldn’t have him. Connie would make sure. That’s what you did when you cared about someone.

“You're alive, Mike. That’s what matters.”

“He tried to kill me, Sway. He didn’t even think twice about it. What the hell was I thinking, going into that bathroom by myself? He’d done it before…how could I be so stupid? If Bernard and Lupo hadn't…?”

“Don’t, OK?” She moved closer to him, feeling his breath on her face. It wasn’t relaxed anymore. Now his breathing was quick and erratic. “I can't stop you from running all the worse case scenarios in your head. I've done the same. I just walked away. He was standing there and I just walked away from you.”

“You were going to go into the bathroom with me?” Cutter came through for just a moment. He left without saying goodbye.

“I don't know. I could’ve stood outside; I could’ve stopped him. If something would’ve happened to you…”

“It didn’t.” Mike pulled her close. He moved onto his back and held her in his arms. The feeling of her body close brought him peace and comfort. It didn’t stop the sickening churn in his stomach but it slowed. “I'm here.”

“You're safe.” Her hand reached up to caress his face.

“Yes, I'm safe.”

“Just think about that, OK?”

“The old Rubirosa reverse psychology trick.” Mike smirked. “I fall for it almost every time. You’re easy to fall for, Connie.”

She wasn’t trying to trick him and Connie told him so. When she kissed his heartbeat, she felt Mike quiver beneath her lips. His hand moved down to caress her hip and cup her ass. Connie moved even closer to him, straddling him when there was nowhere left to go. Not that she would complain. She loved his body underneath hers as much as he loved hers underneath his. It wasn’t easy to keep things equal…they often succeeded in the bedroom.

“I have a surprise for you.” She said, cupping his face and kissing him.

“I like surprises.”

“You hate surprises.”

“I'm getting used to surprises.” Mike smiled. “What is it?”

“We’re going away for a little while.”

“You're going away…” He gripped her hips.

“No, Mike, _we’re_ going away for a little while. We’re leaving tomorrow and not coming back until Sunday. We’re leaving New York and going someplace sunny and warm and far away from this.”

“What? Where are we going? Are we driving? Flying? I can't just leave on short notice.”

“You can do whatever you want. How about this, you can do whatever I want. We have the time off and we’re going.”

“Jack approved this?” Mike didn’t know why he cared. She was taking him away, wasn’t that enough? But he couldn’t help himself. He had to ask too many questions and try to gain some control of the situation. That was his way.

“Jack is fine with it. And you don’t have to worry about packing because while you were having scotch and trying to get your mind right, I did all the heavy lifting.”

“You're better to me than I deserve.” He kissed her and then held her close again. He was eager, wanted to take her, but holding her felt so magnificent. Heartbeat to heartbeat was amazing with Connie.

“Probably. But you're cute, so I’ll keep you.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Away. That’s all you need to know.”

“I'm a lucky man, Sway. I need to know that too.”

Mike just held her. He held on and didn’t want to let go. He could’ve lost everything today over money. Greed disgusted Mike and Martin Winston’s behavior was even more reprehensible. Connie was there to smooth away all the jagged edges. She was there to bring him down from the ledge and keep the demons at bay. He thought about it all the time, what he’d ever done to have someone so wonderful care about him.

The answer was nothing. He’d done absolutely nothing. Yet here she was. Connie never did anything half-ass and caring about him was the same way. The least Mike could make sure he did was return the favor. Her love would be the most successful win of his life.

***


End file.
